


The Agreement

by MiniNephthys



Category: Mogeko Castle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:10:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2236884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mogekos are uncontrollable: Fumus knows his limitations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Agreement

**Author's Note:**

> It must suck to live in the world with Mogeko Castle in it.

“What happened to this one?” Fumus asked, though he wasn’t sure he wanted to hear Lord Prosciutto’s answer.

Lord Prosciutto, who insisted on the ‘lord’ title as “prosciutto is a food and I am a god,” rarely took a physical manifestation. When they did, they only chose hosts who were both powerful and no longer sane, if they ever had been sane. Usually they were people whom Mogeko Castle had broken in some way. So, seeing that they were in the form of a teenage girl this time meant nothing good about whoever that had once been.

“She escaped from Mogeko Castle only to find that while she was away, her brother had killed their parents, and she killed him in self-defense.” They sipped their coffee, calm as ever. He wasn’t surprised: even if he hadn’t known them, any god of Mogekos would be able to speak of the worst crimes against nature without batting an eyelash. “After that she killed and scalped King mogeko, and I intervened at that point.”

“You’ve had worse.” The one before last had the most unpleasant life thus far, and Fumus honestly thought that her body being taken over by a god was a mercy to her. Though, he’d never yet found out… “Are your hosts still aware of what’s going on when you use their bodies?” Most gods were perfectly capable of forming their own bodies and didn’t bother to use anyone else’s, though they could if they wanted or needed to. He wasn’t sure it was the same for a lesser god like Lord Prosciutto, who almost exclusively worked with someone else’s form.

“Not as a whole consciousness. My vessels remain somewhat aware, but mostly in the form of scattered feelings. I inform them of this before I take control and they agree to stop thinking.” They produced a single sheet of paper on the table between them and Fumus. “They were not enjoying having to think, as I’m sure you’re aware.”

“I know.” Fumus sighed and pulled out a pen from his pocket. “So, we’re renewing the agreement for another hundred years?”

They nodded. “Unless you have any changes you would like to suggest. Satanick has already signed off on it again.”

‘The agreement’ was nothing more than a way to deflect responsibility from himself and Satanick. It read, in simple terms, that whatever entered Mogeko Castle was the sole responsibility of Lord Prosciutto, and that Lord Prosciutto could not interfere with anything that had not at one point entered that castle. It was meant to keep the deaths of high school girls and whoever else Mogekos had fetishes for from weighing on his and Satanick’s consciences.

Fumus had tried to wipe out Mogeko Castle. Satanick had tried to wipe out Mogeko Castle. Fumus and Satanick had even cooperated once, trying to wipe out Mogeko Castle. Nothing worked: the place sprung back up again every time it was destroyed. Individual Mogekos could be easily killed, but the race as a whole was impossible to clear out of Fumus’s world. As long as Mogeko Castle continued to reconstruct itself, it would lure in victims, and there was nothing Fumus could do about that.

Thus, the agreement, which Fumus told himself was a way to keep Lord Prosciutto from getting their hands into anything else. He realized that Lord Prosciutto wasn’t the type of god who cared about anything but their subjects in the first place, but it was less uncomfortable than admitting that once every hundred years, he signed off on not doing anything to help whatever poor souls the Mogekos grabbed.

This was probably much easier for Satanick to agree to.

“No, no changes.” He signed.


End file.
